Desenhos
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Traços riscados em um outdor completam o desenho da sua vida. DG UA


**N/A:** Leiam ouvindo Bad Day, do Daniel Powter

**Desenhos**

Todos os dias ela levanta no mesmo horário e faz as mesmas coisas. Sempre sozinha e cansada, como se estivesse carregando o peso do mundo inteiro nas costas.

E ele faz as mesmas coisas que ela, e está apenas alguns andares a baixo. Eles caminham pelos mesmos buracos nas calçadas mas nunca se encontram. Eles nunca se veem apenas porque não querem. Ela sorri para o vazio, sem saber que era porque ele estava passando por ali.

Eles continuam a andar pelos mesmos lugares, a sentar e pegar o mesmo mêtro. Os dois suspiram alto quando veem um casal feliz. Eles só se dão conta de que são as únicas pessoas sozinhas e infelizes no mundo, sem nunca olhar para o lado e ver um ao outro.

Draco e Ginny seguem caminhos diferentes mas sempre vão aos mesmos lugares.

Ela come um pretzel e ele um cachorro-quente, eles entopem de molho e dão mordidas sem gosto porque o mundo não tem graça quando se está sozinho. Ela arruma a maquiagem antes de sair de lá e o vê chegando com seu cachorro quente, que parece incrivelmente vermelho e saboroso. Há muito tempo ela não vê cor nas coisas.

Ele está sentado em sua mesa no trabalho quando seu chefe entra na sala e começa a gritar, ele não ouve nada que lhe está sendo dito porque não lhe parece fazer sentido. Draco pega uma grande folha em branco e um lápis HB e tenta desenhar alguma coisa, mas tudo que ele consegue são rabiscos que nunca formam nada.

Já está a noite e eles ainda não saíram do trabalho. Ambos olham para o papel em branco como se alguma inspiração pudesse surgir de repente. Draco olha pela janela do seu escritório e a vê fazendo alguns riscos, a vê sorrindo como se houvesse alguma esperança das coisas darem certo. Sem perceber ele começa a desenhar aquele sorriso e enchê-lo de coisas felizes. Ele desenha como a muito tempo não desenhava, e é como se ela tivesse feito algumas coisas voltarem a fazer sentido.

Ela se levanta e decide terminar em casa. "Já é tão tarde?" ela exclama quando olha o relógio do escritório a frente de sua janela. Ela o vê desenhando, como se aquilo fosse simples e ela o odeia no começo porque as coisas não são facéis.

Ginny caminha lentamente pelo mêtro erguendo a cabeça e vendo todas as pessoas que acham o mundo bonito, ela para na frente de um outdoor em branco. E aquela cor a atormenta, Ginny odeia papéis em branco porque a lembram de como ela é imprestável e não consegue fazer os desenhos que lhe são pedidos.

Ela tira uma caneta azul da bolsa, mas não importa porque a caneta parece preta e branca, e desenha algumas gotas de chuva sob a mulher sentada no banco. Ginny não percebe que, enquanto se afasta do desenho, ela pensa em si mesmo como a garota sozinha sentada na chuva.

Draco dá passos largos pela plataforma do mêtro, seus ombros doem e ele quer ir para casa mas algo no outdoor branco chama sua atenção. As pequenas gotas de chuva que molham uma garota bonita e, antes que ele pudesse perceber, estava desenhando um guarda chuva vermelho nas mãos dela. Ele sorri quando termina, pensando no sorriso da garota ruiva, e vai para casa se sentindo um pouco melhor.

Os dias passam e Ginny volta a observar o outdoor, um pouco mais colorido agora. Ela desenha um táxi espirrando água na menina porque ela não acha que os problemas se resolvem tão facilmente. Se afasta quatro passos e ele está ali, desenhando alguém que a proteja da água. Ela continua voltando àquele lugar sem perceber que passa horas pensando no que falta naquele desenho.

Ginny passa tempo demais no trabalho e já está muito tarde para o mêtro. A chuva cai torrencialmente enquanto ela dá passos largos para chegar na avenida e poder pegar um táxi, ela deixa seus pensamentos correrem para aquele desenho idiota no outdoor e percebe que nunca vai ter alguém que a proteja da chuva.

Mas antes que ela desistisse do táxi alguém a cobre com um guarda-chuva e ela percebe que estava muito frio. Ginny olha para trás e reconhece seu vizinho de escritório, seu sorrisos se ilumina sem que ela mesma se dê conta.

"Ginny," ela diz, se apresentando.

"Draco." ele responde com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela não se importa em pegar o mesmo táxi que ele e em deixar levá-la para casa. Se sente bem ao lado dele, como se nunca tivesse estado sozinha na vida. Draco e Ginny passam alguns dias juntos e eles percebem que não eram os únicos solitários do mundo.

"Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa," É terça a noite e os dois estão voltando do trabalho. Ela solta a mão de Draco e tira um canetão vermelho-vivo do bolso. Se aproxima do outdoor quase todo desenhado e completa com um coração entre a garota e o rapaz sentados no banco. Ela finalmente descobriu o que estava faltando ali.

Ginny se afasta e Draco a pega pela cintura, os braços em volta dela sem a inteção de soltar.

"Sou eu e você nesse desenho," ele diz num sussurro só pra ela e mostra a caneta preta que sempre leva em sua bolsa. Ela sorri tendo certeza de que encontrou tudo que faltava no desenho da sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic baseada no clipe da música que eu sugeri lá em cima, pro challenge relampago que eu ainda não lembro o número. Giu, obrigada pela betagem =] te amo


End file.
